


Wait... You Miss Me? (cont.)

by MidnightSonnet



Category: Invader Zim, zadr - Fandom
Genre: Jhonen can suck a duck, Let the gay flow, M/M, OOC overload, Please watch the chat story this is based on, Prepare for ultimate fluff, Seriously jhonen lighten up, ZaDr, if you don't like fluff what are you doing here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightSonnet/pseuds/MidnightSonnet
Summary: Brief summary of the fic: Zim comes over to Dib's house after a conversation they had via text. Zim needs to confirm something, for his squeedily spooch started acting funny the moment Dib admitted he missed him.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	Wait... You Miss Me? (cont.)

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: This is a continuation of a ZaDr Chat/Text story I created for YouTube. There will be references to it throughout the fic. If you want to read that first so you're not confused, here's a link: https://youtu.be/cZvWk2Om2ws. It's really short, so it won't take long to get through.
> 
> Now that that's out of the way, hello and welcome to my first ZaDr/IZ fic! I've never posted on this website before, so bear with me while I get comfortable here. If I do something incorrectly, let me know. Old me is used to fanfiction.net and LJ. Yes, I'm that old, shut up. ;P Kids these days...
> 
> Anyhoo, I should probably offer some warnings, just in case. Zim and Dib don't go all the way in this fic, but there is the following: licking, biting, hair pulling, dry humping, dirty language, erections, ejaculation, brief mention of public execution (it'll make sense, trust me), brief mention of marijuana use, and... the usual ZaDr warnings? Idk, you all know what ZaDr is, so you know what you're getting into. Don't like, don't read. Oh, I should probably mention that Dib is 19 in this fic. It's not stated in the fic itself, hence why I need to make it clear since the word "teen" is used.
> 
> Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome!

To say Zim was nervous was the understatement of the century.

As he walked towards Dib's house, his mind raced with a thousand thoughts and concerns. ' _What exactly is Zim feeling? Zim was not trained on these... human emotions. Maybe Zim is sick. Yes, that has to be it. There's no other logical explanation for my squeedily spooch acting so strangely. Once I see the Dib's face, Zim will definitely know for sure that Zim is simply unwell and not having... weird... emotion thingies for the human..._ '

Zim was practically an expert at lying. It helped him survive and get what he wanted. Yet, as hard as he tried, he couldn't lie to himself. He always saw right through his own bullshit. However, now that he was treading in unknown territory, he couldn't tell if his thoughts and rationalizing were lies or hard truths... and that terrified him.

Zim stopped in front of the Membrane residence and stared at Dib's window. Dib had mentioned in his text that it would be unlocked, but it appeared that he'd also opened it; no doubt trying to make it easier for the alien to get into his room. Zim smiled and couldn't keep that foreign feeling from bubbling up again. He shook his head, biting back against what he didn't understand. He had an "objective" to accomplish at this household and he wasn't gonna let anything stop him, especially not some weird, gooey emotions.

Dib sat on the edge of his bed, nervously awaiting the arrival of his enemy. His fingers fidgeted as many different questions ran through his mind. ' _What did Zim mean? What "foreign" feelings was he talking about? He couldn't mean...'_ he sighed heavily, ' _… no, it couldn't be. That's impossible._ '

Too lost in thought, Dib hadn't heard the familiar sound of PAK legs scaling the wall until Zim had accidentally lost his footing a bit on the ledge of his window pane. Zim quickly grabbed the ledge and crouched upon it to gain balance. He could no longer effortlessly fit through Dib's window, having grown a bit over the years (4'11" currently). Not enough to meet Dib's current height of 6'1", but he still felt a bit of pride that he was no longer the shrimp he was once was.

Dib swiftly turned around, his heart nervously beating in his chest as he beheld Zim perching in his window. The moon shone brightly that night, much to Dib's dismay and gratitude, as it enveloped Zim's form in a very ethereal way. His new size made him even more alluring than in years past. He looked... beautiful. Although that thought had crossed his mind a few times over the years, it was only now that he truly took it all in and acknowledged how it made him feel. He stared into those ruby eyes, mesmerizing and unwavering.

Zim hoped Dib didn't notice his little misstep, grateful he was able to his regain his footing rather quickly. After a deep breathe, he looked up...

When red met amber, that was all it took for Zim to understand that what he was feeling earlier wasn't caused by some weird earth sickness. He still blamed human influence, though. Why else would he suddenly feel so... differently towards his sworn enemy? It wasn't very Irken of him, that much he was certain of.

Not a word was spoken between them, but volumes were felt in the silence. Both could feel an undeniable pull towards each other, but it was Zim who responded to it first. He casually made his way over to the nervous teen, never breaking eye contact. With every footstep, Dib's anxiety increased. It was an odd combination of fear and excitement. He didn't know what to expect or how to read the look in Zim's eyes. He'd never seen that look before. It was intense... and somehow, intimate. Such a thought made his stomach clench.

Once Zim was standing right in front of him, no more than a foot away, Dib's breath caught. He felt his face heat up as he was stared down by the otherworldly eyes he'd grown fond of over the years.

"Zi... Zim..." was all he could muster on bated breath, afraid of saying anything more.

Zim's antenna twitched slightly in reaction to his name being said in such a manner. His eyes began scanning Dib's face, as if searching for something. Dib remembered what Zim had said in his text about seeing him in person in order to seek answers, so he silently waited for the alien to find what he was looking for.

Zim's wandering eyes stopped on Dib's hair scythe. He'd always liked it to some degree, but more in an amused way. He often used it as a way to tease and taunt his human enemy. However, now... as he looked upon it, it invoked new emotions, which he briefly thought was ridiculous. How can human hair suddenly look so... enticing? He couldn't deny how strong the urge was to touch it, so he gave in.

Dib jumped ever so slightly when Zim's gloved hand reached up and gently felt along the top strands. Zim had to lean forward a bit to reach the tip, which made Dib blush even more. This close proximity was forcing him to face how he really felt about Zim. He was still too nervous to speak, so he sat there, shaking ever so slightly, as Zim continued... whatever he was doing.

Now that his face was so close to Dib's, Zim could smell his unique scent quite distinctly. He'd always hated the way humans smelled in general. It was putrid and nauseating. After spending so long on earth studying the human race, he concluded that their horrid smell was caused by the stupid way they live. From pollution, to bad food, to poor hygiene, it was clear to him why humans reeked while other species didn't. Zim never cared to distinguish each human individually, opting to simply lump them all together in one giant disgusting pile.

However, now that he was placed in a position that lent itself to exploring one specific human scent, he took advantage. Dib was the one human he spent the most time, energy, and resources on, so he knew his scent by heart. But he never took the time to really inhale and examine it, so he positioned his face a little closer to Dib's scalp, closed his eyes, and breathed in deeply.

Almost immediately, his knees felt like gelatin, his squeedily spooch fluttered, and a happy little chirp found its way into his vocal cords. He placed both hands on Dib's shoulders to maintain balance as he let out a long, rugged sigh of contentment. It was now as clear as day that he was extremely attracted to this human. Even though Irken are taught to suppress and dislike any positive emotions, PAKs were still equipped with info on signs and symptoms to "look out for". According to the database, what Zim was experiencing was a hormonal reaction to a potential mate. He'd never been shown how the symptoms manifest or how they looked in a real world setting back on Irk. He only knew military training and a lack of respect from his own species, especially his Tallest. However, the more he observed and studied humans, he began to see the signs and symptoms in them that he'd been taught to ignore. Given his decades of programming on the subject, he dismissed them as a weakness and a waste of time. He was never allowed to simply _feel_.

But right now, surrounded by Dib's scent and mere presence, it was impossible to ignore the enormous wave of emotions he was hit with all at once. He both loved and feared the intensity.

The chirp and shaky breath made Dib freeze in place. He'd never heard Zim chirp. It sounded happy, but he didn't wanna assume. He definitely thought it was cute, which made him nervous. Offhandedly, he'd occasionally think Zim was cute, but never pondered beyond that initial reaction. What was the point anyway, right?

But now that Zim was, literally, in his face (though not in a menacing way), he was forced to examine his feelings head on. Hiding from them was no longer an option. He didn't have long to consider them, however, given that Zim's forehead was now touching his own. Zim's eyes were still closed and his somewhat labored breathes were fogging Dib's glasses slightly. Dib removed them and gently placed them off to the side. His vision wasn't good, but at this distance, he could see Zim clearly enough. The moment Zim's eyes opened halfway, Dib's breath caught. He loved those eyes so much. Both men were overcome with uncertainty and adoration. They knew in that moment that their relationship, and subsequently their lives in general, would change forever.

Dib's eyes lowered slightly to stare at Zim's lips, tempted to test fate (and his life, if he were to be honest). After only a moment's hesitation, he leaned forward and gently kissed the alien, lightly enough to hopefully not scare him. He didn't move as he awaited a response, eyes drifting closed in serenity. Although he'd only become aware of his feelings fairly recently, it still felt like he'd waited a lifetime to kiss that damn alien.

Zim froze for a solid ten seconds, freaking out and contemplating if he should bash Dib's skull in and run home. But all that was completely overridden by the intense chill that ran down his spine, making him melt at the warmth of Dib's lips against his. He'd briefly studied kissing and bore witness to it countless times on TV and in public. Even so, he had no idea what to do, so he winged it and did his best to copy Dib's actions. He closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss, happy that doing so earned him a muffled gasp from the teen.

Dib was pleasantly surprised to see Zim reacting so positively to his advances. He was over the moon when he felt Zim's gloved hands cup his face. Dib tilted his head ever so slightly and began moving his lips against Zim's, doing his best to not screw up. He'd never kissed anyone before, so he copied what he'd seen many times in movies, on TV, and from random couples he saw in public. He hoped it was enough to satisfy the recipient.

Although Zim had no idea what was happening, he had to admit that he liked it... a lot. It felt warm and tingly. He was more than eager to copy Dib's movements. He began to feel more and more comfortable with this kissing thing. He now understood why so many humans liked doing it so much.

Dissatisfied with how "far away" Zim was, Dib opened his legs a bit, gently grabbed Zim by the waist, and pulled him closer. As soon as their torsos met, they both let out a small moan. It felt like the last piece of a puzzle they didn't even know they were trying to complete.

Zim loved Dib's warmth. He wrapped his arms around his lover's neck in order to be as physically close as possible. He purred and chirped into the kisses, which Dib relished. Lost in the moment and wanting to be even closer to Dib, Zim moved onto the teen's lap, straddling him in ways that made Dib's mind go blank. As much as he hated to ruin such a perfect moment, Dib still had enough sense about him to recognize when he needed a moment or two to collect his thoughts. He gently pushed Zim a few inches away, already missing the silky feeling of those green lips. Zim was clearly confused about Dib's choice to stop. The look of lust in his eyes coupled with the beautiful dusting of red all over Zim's face made Dib feel like he'd lose all sense of control if he didn't speak now.

"Did Zim do something wrong?" Zim breathlessly inquired, effectively cutting Dib off.

Dib's eyebrows rose in concern as he smiled adoringly at his alien lover. His right hand came up to cup a heated green cheek, which Zim nuzzled and purred into. "Of course not. You were amazing. I stopped because I needed to catch my breath. Plus..." his face became even redder and he fumbled awkwardly for the right words, "… y-your, uh... position on my lap is very... arousing..." He mentally cursed himself for acting so "un-cool" and avoided eye contact with Zim.

Zim, on the other hand, was wholeheartedly amused by Dib's... predicament. Being the opportunistic creature that he was, and the fact that he was far more relaxed and confident in where his relationship with Dib now stood, Zim chose to seize this moment as a chance to tease his new mate. He smirked mischievously as he bit his bottom lip, before thrusting his hips a single time to test Dib's reaction. He moaned in approval when Dib let out a combination moan and gasp.

"Zi... Zim... what... are you..." Dib's painful erection was fighting a winning battle against his better judgement, but he still made a valiant effort.

Zim's claws gently scratched at the teen's scalp before roughly grabbing his hair scythe, yanking Dib's head back so he had no choice but to make eye contact. Dib yelped in pain and surprise as a twinge of fear fell over him. Zim's other hand moved up to Dib's face and traced an imaginary line that ended on his lips, all the while smiling in a way that both terrified and aroused Dib.

"Zim does not think the Dib understands the situation he's in. Allow Zim to show you."

Driven by pure primal instincts, Zim sank his teeth into the nape of Dib's neck, marking and claiming what he felt was rightfully his. The bite wasn't enough to seriously injure, but it drew enough blood to satisfy Zim. Dib's pained yell was loud enough to alert them both of the consequences of any further bellowing. With one hand, Dib covered his own mouth to stifle his cries, while the other grabbed Zim's tunic, trying to decide if he wanted to pull the alien off or egg him on.

After what felt like an eternity to Dib (but was only about 20 seconds), Zim released his neck, lapping up the remaining blood till the wound cauterized. Irken saliva had the ability to speed up the process - a survival mechanism programmed into their PAKs. He leaned up, letting go of the scythe in the process, and proudly surveyed his work. He then looked into Dib's terrified eyes, making his dominating demeanor soften.

He smiled, this time affectionately, then leaned in to give Dib a gentle kiss. This calmed Dib's nerves enough to allow him to enjoy the moment. After pulling away, Zim looked at his lover apologetically, "Zim should not have surprised his mate like that. Zim is sorry to have scared the Dib."

Dib smiled and snaked his arms around Zim's thin waist, pulling him closer. "Apology accepted. Even though it was quite painful, it was still very erotic. It's embarrassing to admit, but I actually enjoyed that in some weird twisted way. Out of curiosity, why did you that? I'm assuming it's something Irken do to show dominance and/or possessiveness?"

Zim blushed and looked uncharacteristically shy, "Zim doesn't really know, to be honest. Zim was just doing what he felt compelled to do. Not sure why. Our PAKs do have data on the logistics of mating, but we can't access it. Our Tallest say it's only for emergencies, such as when the cloning machines stop working for whatever reason. It's also why females are so rare on Irk. They're simply created in case of the above emergency. Mating is forbidden. It's high treason if you're either caught doing it or a female becomes pregnant. It usually results in a swift public execution. We're expendable, so ten more can be created if one dies."

His antenna drooped a bit at the recollection of how useless and pointless his life truly is to his own people. He quickly dismissed those thoughts and continued, "Anyway, your scent seemed to... I don't know... activate some kind of powerful urge in my squeedily spooch. Zim finds this odd, because I know your scent so well. Zim theorizes, though, that I'm only reacting strongly now because Zim sees you as a mate. I instinctively knew it when our eyes met tonight. You were no longer my sworn enemy. You were now someone I desired. Admittedly, it scared Zim, so I needed to make absolutely sure I wasn't getting sick or something.

"For the first time in all these years of knowing you, your smell and presence didn't disgust me. Granted, after a couple of years, your scent did eventually offer a tiny bit of comfort. This planet makes Zim feel lonely, after all. I was never myself whenever you didn't pursue me. Zim loved seeing the Dib." He stared adoringly into the amber eyes he'd grown to admire and cherish.

Dib felt his entire being warm up. "Really? You loved seeing me? I thought you hated me. You said so more times than I can count." He chuckled and kissed Zim's cheek.

Zim chirped in response, "It's true Zim hated you very much. But it was that intense hatred that blinded me from noticing how excited I got whenever you appeared in front of me or my house. You were a worthy opponent and the only human who took me seriously. Not even my own people respected me like you did... or, do." He shook his head and chided, while poking Dib's nose. "Now stop distracting Zim from the topic, Dib-smelly."

Dib chuckled and rubbed his hand slowly along his boyfriend's back, earning him a small moan from the alien. "Alright, space boy, continue." ' _He really loves being touched, doesn't he?'_

Zim licked his lips and smirked, "Zim won't be able to if you keep touching Zim like that." He eyed him cautiously before continuing, "As Zim was saying... your scent made my whole body feel weak and shaky. It reminded Zim of the feeling I got when a human offered Zim a strange plant to inhale through a rolled up piece of paper. Didn't smell good, but it made Zim feel very good."

"Whoa, hold on!" Dib interrupted, looking horrified. "Are you telling me that some random guy offered you weed and you just took it without question?"

Zim cocked his head to one side, "What's weed?"

Dib sighed heavily, "It's a plant that has benefits at low doses and harmful side effects at high doses. Either you're a lightweight – given your size, you might be – or you smoked too much. At least it didn't cause any lasting damage... I hope. Just... don't accept anything random people offer you from now on, okay?"

Zim's eyes narrowed, "Zim doesn't need you to tell Zim what to do! Zim will do whatever he pleases!" He crossed his arms defiantly.

Dib's eyes narrowed in return, " _Zim_ is still a noob when it comes to the phrase 'stranger danger'. You do stupid shit all the time. Smoking weed is one of the tamest things you've done in recent memory." He noticed Zim's eyes narrowing even more, so he sighed in defeat and pulled the alien into a tight embrace. "I'm just worried about you, okay? I don't wanna lose you for any reason, especially now that you mean more to me than life itself."

Zim couldn't stay mad at Dib, especially when he was caring about his well-being. He had to admit it felt nice to be looked after. He sighed heavily, then rested his hands on Dib's shoulders. He nuzzled his lover's cheek affectionately, purring for a moment or two. "Zim isn't used to being cared about. Zim will have to grow accustomed to it, yes?" He smiled and wrapped his arms around Dib's neck, loving the attention he was receiving.

Dib smiled and nuzzled back enthusiastically, happy that Zim was no longer mad at him. "You're damn right you're gonna have to get used to it. I can't take my eyes off you for even a second without worrying. But I guess that's what happens when you love someone."

In that moment, they both froze in shock, faces blaring red. Dib was by far the most embarrassed. He never meant to blurt out his deepest feelings for Zim, at least not until they'd grown comfortable together as a couple. He felt he needed to explain himself, but words weren't collecting in his mind in any cohesive manner.

"I, uh... Zim... that, um... was... W-What I mean i-mph!" Dib was forcefully cut off by an overly enthusiastic pair of green lips mashing into his. Surprise quickly turned into eagerness to reciprocate. This time, however, he felt Zim's tongue practically demanding to be let in. Dib obliged, but wasn't prepared for the onslaught he received. The overzealous alien dove his serpent-like tongue into Dib's mouth, wrapping it around his tongue. He pushed Dib down onto the bed, enjoying the moans and whimpers from his mate that tickled his eardrums.

Out of sheer curiosity and the desire to explore Zim's body, Dib reached up and began gently stroking one of Zim's antenna from base to tip, which elicited an unexpected reaction. Zim's head flew back and he moaned in approval. His entire body quaked and he dug his claws slightly into Dib's chest. The face he was making Dib could only describe as contorted pleasure. It was intoxicating to look at.

Deciding to return the favor from earlier, with his free hand, Dib pulled the wanton alien's head down till his thin neck was aligned with his awaiting mouth. He licked the spot he'd chosen, just to get a taste of what the alien's skin tasted like. The only words in the human language that came close to describing it were otherworldly and exotic. He bit into the silky, tender flesh as roughly as he could, sucking and occasionally pulling with the intent of leaving a huge hickey.

Zim did his best not to cry out too loudly. He was overstimulated and on the verge of his first orgasm. He began dry humping Dib in an attempt to stimulate his slithery erection. Dib moved his free hand to Zim's hip, pushing it down in time to meet his own thrusts. Zim moaned, chirped, purred, and spoke in Irken as he was nearing the end. Dib wished he knew what was being said. The Irken language sounded wonderful to his ears.

Dib had been hard since the moment Zim pushed him down and assaulted his mouth. The gyrations along with Zim's orchestra of sounds were pushing him towards a climax, as well. He was a bit embarrassed about that, seeing as he'd learned from movies and such that guys who ejaculate "early" aren't seen as desirable. But he reasoned that it was because he was a virgin, so he let it slide this one time. He mentally promised himself to research how to last longer in bed.

Zim's limbs became a little more twitchy, which Dib took as a sign that he was close to finishing. In order to muffle any loud cries from either of them, Dib moved from Zim's neck up towards his mouth, but the alien protested, albeit very weakly.

"No... st-stupid human," he whimpered hoarsely, "… Don't s-stop... marking Zim..."

That turned Dib on even more, but he knew they had to play it safe. "We might get too loud when we orgasm, Zim. I wanna, at least, muffle some of it."

Zim was far too enveloped in the copious amounts of feelings coursing through him to even comprehend everything his mate said, but he caught the gist of it, nonetheless. He moaned huskily, eyes half-lidded and clouded with lust. "Zi... Zim will... silence Zim... N-Now get back to... marking your m-mate... Dib-beast..." Zim buried his face in Dib's shoulder, hoping that would be enough to alleviate both their concerns.

Satisfied, Dib smirked and did as he was told. "You're so fucking sexy, space boy. Keep talking in Irken. It's hot as hell."

Zim didn't hesitate to give Dib what he wanted. He spoke sweet nothings and cursed in his native tongue while biting on Dib's shoulder. That was enough to send Dib over the edge. He abandoned Zim's antenna for the opposite side of his hip and ground him even more forcefully on his covered erection. His breathe became labored, his moans more erratic, as he neared the end. As he came, he choked out one final moan and bit as hard as he could into Zim's flesh.

He gave himself a few moments to come down from his high, loving the afterglow. No wonder people raved about it. Zim was still moaning and gyrating, which signaled Dib to help his extraterrestrial boyfriend finish. He once again met Zim's thrusts with his own and this time grabbed both antenna for additional stimuli. He stroked them with varying speeds, unsure yet what Zim liked best. He noticed how bruised Zim's neck was, which made him feel a tad guilty. He knew Zim liked his bites, but he didn't wanna hurt him too much. He leaned in and licked the area slowly, as if in apology. This caused the alien to shiver, much to Dib's delight.

His shoulder was crying out in pain from the sheer force of Zim's jaws, but he ignored it as best he could. They'd have to set boundaries and safe words for future sexual endeavors. However, he couldn't deny that the pain did excite him a little.

"Show me how Irken cum, Zim~", Dib whispered seductively, hoping to push all the right buttons.

Within the slur of Irken words, Dib could have sworn he heard his name a few times, but it was hard to tell. One last thrust of Zim's hips, a loud chirp, and his teeth sinking a tad deeper into the teen's flesh, signaled that the orgasm had come and gone. Zim layed limp on top of Dib, breathing heavily and trying to calm his pulse. Dib kissed his cheek and rubbed his back to help soothe him.

Zim released his death grip on Dib's shoulder, resulting in Dib hissing from the pain. Antenna drooped with guilt, especially when he saw blood spill from the wound and stain Dib's shirt. He hadn't meant to bite so hard. He stretched the collar of said shirt enough to where he had access to the wound. He licked and sucked on it as gently as possible till he was positive it was cauterized.

"Thank you for taking care of me, Zim. It's very kind of you." Dib smiled and gently caressed Zim's cheek.

Zim blushed and looked away. "J-Just so you know, I didn't..." his face burned deeper as he groaned in embarrassment, "… Zi-Zim didn't f-finish because you said to... Zim was gonna do it anyway..."

Dib giggled, "Oh, of _course_ you didn't. It was merely a coincidence that you orgasmed right after I requested that you show me. How silly of me to assume it was anything but." He cupped the alien's annoyed face in his hands and brought him down to touch foreheads. "You are beyond adorable, Zim. I love you so much..." He kissed right between Zim's eyes, no longer hesitant in expressing how deeply he cared for him.

Zim melted at the contact and sweet words. He nuzzled against his lover's face, "Zim loves the Dib, too."

Dib's eyes shot open in surprise, "What did you say? I... I thought Irken... y-you always said..." his heart hammered against his chest as he tried to comprehend what he just heard.

Zim smiled and removed one of his gloves with his teeth, discarding it to the side. He gently touched Dib's face with his finger tips, gliding slowly along his contours. This caused Dib's eyes to flutter closed and his body to shiver. He'd never felt Zim's hands before. It was quite exhilarating.

"This is why Zim knows..." His eyes fixated on Dib's, especially when they opened slightly. "Zim remembers reading about love – about how it can't be defined, only felt. This confused Zim, so I looked up symptoms. A few were: can't stop staring at the object of your affections, you feel like you're high, you always think about them, and you try new things. These intrigued Zim, since I'd already been exhibiting these signs for years. However, Zim admits that, in the beginning, they were definitely signs that I hated your guts and wanted to destroy that big head of yours." He playfully poked Dib's nose, purring momentarily. "You were definitely showing symptoms, too, Dib-mate."

Dib couldn't help but blush bashfully and chuckle at the old memories. "First off, my head isn't big, space lizard. Second... yeah, I was pretty obsessed with you. That certainly hasn't changed, though. In fact, I think I'm way more obsessed now than I ever was." He leaned in for a small, gentle kiss, which Zim happily returned.

After parting, Zim hummed contentedly, "Zim doesn't blame you. Zim is pretty amazing, after all." He lightly bopped Dib on the forehead when he saw those amber eyes roll. "Anyway, as Zim was saying before, it hit me that there might be something more going on in my squeedily spooch when you said you missed me in your text. I wasn't sure what it was, but I knew I'd figure it out if I saw you. When your eyes met mine tonight... that was it for Zim. I'd grown so attached to you that it evolved into what can only be described as love. Even though Zim is still new to all of this, Zim, at least, knows how much Dib means to Zim. Plus, it just feels warm and tingly to say it. I love you, Dib-mate."

Overcome with intense emotions, Dib began to sob. He grabbed Zim around his torso and held him in a tight embrace, sobbing into his shoulder.

Shocked by Dib's sudden shift in emotional stability, Zim didn't know how to respond. He was more confused and worried than anything else. "Uh... what's wrong, Dib? Did Zim say something wrong?"

Dib shook his head in response while also trying to calm down. He took a few deep breathes, then spoke, "No, Zim, you did nothing wrong. Sorry for getting so emotional out of nowhere. It's just..." tears continued to fall as he cried softly, "… no one has ever shown me kindness, let alone love. I've been a reject my whole life. My father sees me as a disappointment, my sister can't stand me, and my peers ostracize me. All I've ever known is rejection and scrutiny. But then you came along –" he squeezed Zim tighter "– and suddenly my life had meaning. Fighting and chasing you was exhausting, but also fun and exciting. You made me both happy and angry. You were a welcome distraction, if even for a moment, from all the shit I dealt with daily. And look where we are now... making out and confessing our love to each other. It's overwhelming how much has changed. I never in my wildest dreams thought you'd ever like me, much less wanna be with me. I'm so happy right now, I could die. I love you so much, Zim. I know I'm young and inexperienced, but I can't help the way that I feel. I'm sorry if I'm being way too overbearing."

Zim managed to prop himself up enough to be able to look Dib in the eyes. He cupped both his cheeks in his hands, wiping the tears away, and spoke sincerely. "Love Zim as much as you want. The Dib isn't overbearing. Annoying and loud, yes, but not overbearing." He chuckled and kissed Dib's forehead. "Zim will take care of his mate. Zim will protect his mate. Zim will make sure the Dib is thoroughly loved." He leaned his forehead against Dib's and nuzzled affectionately.

Dib smiled, sniffing back any remaining grief, and nuzzled back. "I love you, space boy."

"Zim loves you, too, Dib-smelly."


End file.
